


Mall Date ft. Honorary Boyfriend

by beltloop



Series: Platonic Kissing Hell [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Public Almost Sex, date at the mall, im sorry if youre a scene kid that shops at hot topic i was TOO, its just set in the same verse, there actualyl isnta ny platonic kissing in this fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltloop/pseuds/beltloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all three of them were together, Suga found that it was mostly himself who had to carry the conversation to get things going, but when both Tsukishima and Oikawa relaxed and got comfortable with each other’s company… Suga loved them both so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mall Date ft. Honorary Boyfriend

“Koushi,” Oikawa murmured, pushing his nose against Suga’s bare chest as they cuddled in his bed. The other only ever used his first name in private moments like this, usually referring to him as ‘Suga-chan’ while they were around friends, and it always made Suga’s heart beat faster. He knew Oikawa was listening as he pressed his ear to Suga’s chest, smiling fondly.

Oikawa’s phone had vibrated earlier and Suga could tell he had been thinking hard about something since reading the text. 

“Tsuki-chan asked if we wanted to go out soon.” 

“Hmm? It’s been awhile since we’ve heard from him.” 

“Yeah… I mean, he said he didn’t want to be in a relationship, so we only made him honorary… I’m pretty sure that’s not even a real thing, but it works for him, yeah? He doesn’t have to keep in touch. But I still like him.”

“Yeah, I still like him too.” 

Stethoscope!Oikawa grinned up at Suga from his chest. “I can tell; you seem pretty excited.” 

Suga smacked his boyfriend, turning away as he blushed in embarrassment. “What did you tell him?”

“Haven’t replied yet.” 

“Hmm… tell him to meet us at the mall tomorrow. We can get something to eat and walk around.”

Oikawa lifted his head, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss before retrieving his phone.

~~~

“Hey,” Tsukishima greeted his honorary boyfriends, leaning down to kiss the corner of Suga’s mouth and turning to kiss Oikawa’s cheek.

“Tsuki-chaaan~!” 

Suga felt warm whenever Tsukshima initiated kisses and he could tell that Oikawa was just as smitten with the behavior. It had been a few months since they’d seen the now-second year, as Oikawa and Suga had been a little busy at college lately with their first semester thoroughly kicking their asses. 

“How’s the team doing?” 

Tsukishima’s face twisted in a sour expression and Suga laughed. Oikawa fretted over Tsukishima’s clothes for a minute, still gushing over the fact that the grumpy boy dressed so preppily, even though they met up enough outside of school for them to have gotten used to it by now. When all three of them were together, Suga found that it was mostly himself who had to carry the conversation to get things going, but when both Tsukishima and Oikawa relaxed and got comfortable with each other’s company… Suga loved them so much. 

~~~

“Look at this joke.” Tsukishima was grinning hard, leaning over to nudge at Oikawa’s side as he pointed to an emo looking girl about to enter a store.

“Oh, no. Not the coon tails. That’s so 2008. Tsuki-chan, I can’t look at her anymore… is she wearing converse?” Oikawa hid his face in Tsukishima’s arm.

“Mhmm.” 

“She’s doomed. Hello kitty? Invader Zim?”

“Hair clip, purse, and belt. Invader Zim hat.” 

“Hair clips and a beanie? Tsuki-chan, I want to die.”

“You don’t even know about her pikachu hoodie. It’s got the tail sticking out in the back.” 

They were giggling like school girls as they sat on a bench outside of hot topic, people-watching the customers that entered and left. Tsukishima was in the middle of the two of them, being a dick with Oikawa while Suga merely smiled on, silently sipping at his milkshake as he listened to them make fun of people together. It was kind of horrible, Suga mused, but they were so happy to do it. 

“Tsuki-chan, look.” 

“Oh, god no. That swoop.” 

Oikawa dramatically whipped his head, over exaggerating flipping his hair. Tsukishima was cackling, trying to do it himself and failing.

“Tsuki-chan, I can’t believe you can’t do the hair flip!” 

“Sorry, I never had a MySpace.”

Oikawa gasped, completely bewildered. “Really? Did you even have a scene phase?” 

“No.” 

Oikawa drew a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he leaned back against the bench. “He’s normal. He really is a prep.” 

“Stop calling me a fucking prep, I told you the clothes were hand-me-downs.” 

“What about Suga-chan?” Oikawa leaned forward, peering around the bristling blond to look at the other. “Did you have a scene phase?” 

Suga froze. That... that wasn’t information he was willing to give out.

Oikawa had an evil glint in his eye. “Suga-chaaaan,” he teased. “You did, didn’t you?” 

“I… no.” 

Tsukishima was even looking at him now. 

Suga looked everywhere else that wasn’t his two boyfriends. 

Oikawa pulled out his phone and Suga started sweating.

“Sugawara-san,” Tsukishima looked down at him, smirking, knowing.

He… he didn’t know anything. Suga stood up, fumbling to grab his half empty milkshake. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” But Tsukishima snatched his hand to keep him from walking off, grinning like he was enjoying Suga’s obvious blundering. 

Oikawa was focused on his phone. That in itself was a worry-- when Oikawa was focused, Suga was pretty sure that he could find anything; he was the king of research, finding blackmail, keeping receipts, and learning people's history and secrets just from looking for them online. He could be an information broker with all the dirt he had on people, and no one even knew. 

“No…” Suga felt himself pale as Oikawa’s face lit up. 

“I found your MySpace! 'xxKissMeKoushixx’,” Oikawa read from his phone, eyes growing impossibly wide. “Wait, that's... “ He looked up at Suga. “You're that Koushi? In middle school, I--”

Tsukishima immediately reached over to clamp a hand over Oikawa’s mouth, shushing him. “That… sounds like an AU for a different fic. Let’s change the subject?”

“Let’s,” Suga agreed and pulled Tsukishima up off the bench by the hand, heading towards Hot Topic. Oikawa leaped after them, grabbing for Tsukishima’s other hand and shouting for them to wait up. 

They were trying to squeeze through the impossibly tight, dark aisles of the crowded store as Suga led them around for some reason. He’d stop every now and then to consider a t-shirt or giggle at something, but Oikawa kept his eyes on the tallest in the group. 

“So, what kind of middle schooler were you, Tsuki-chan?” 

“That’s honestly the worst nickname.”

“You’re avoiding the question~”

Tsukishima stood out like a sore thumb in Hot Topic with his pink polo and khaki shorts, and Oikawa was all over it.

“A normal middle schooler.” 

“That sounds fake, but okay.” Oikawa reached over and grabbed a plushie off the shelf. He shoved it at Tsukishima. “Brony?” 

“What the fuck, no.” 

“Rude! Rarity was my favorite pony.”

“... Oikawa, really?” 

“Hey! I had to watch it with my nephew, okay? It’s not like I wanted to.” 

“Sure.” 

“What about anime? Were you one of those kids?” Oikawa pulled an Attack on Titan shirt off of a shelf, holding it up to Tsukishima’s chest. It would’ve been entirely too small, but the image had Oikawa giggling regardless.

“No. Quit being stupid.”

“But Tsuki-chan, I wanna know!” 

“You’re annoying.” 

Oikawa clung to his arm, pouting. Tsukishima sighed, not moving until he heard Suga call for them from the other side of the store. 

“Look,” Suga said as they came over, pointing up at a t-shirt display on the wall. Tsukishima adjusted his glasses to be able to see what it was. “‘Haikyuu’,” Suga read. “We’re finally being treated like a mainstream anime!” 

“... Stop breaking the fourth wall. This entire fic is a joke.”

“Tsuki-chan,” Oikawa whined, “you’re no fun.” 

~~~

Somehow, they managed to escape Hot Topic in one piece without even buying anything and were now walking around aimlessly with their hands all linked together and Tsukishima in the middle. Tsukishima’s face was scrunched up like his cheek was itchy and Suga had to look the other way to keep from laughing, knowing he couldn’t scratch it when both of his hands were being held. 

But something caught his eye as he looked the other way. 

“Cute!” He pulled them into the store. 

“Forever 21? Why, Suga-chan. Why do you make us suffer?” 

“I saw a cute sweater in the window, help me find it!” 

They didn’t. Suga was left on his own as the two shared a look before bolting in separate directions across the store. He sighed as he began to leaf through a rack of sweaters.

~~~

“I finally found you guys--oh, is this a bad time?’ Suga seemed to have caught Oikawa and Tsukishima in a stare down as Oikawa held out a flower print skirt and Tsukishima held out a Seijoh colored skirt. Tsukishima was smirking, to no one's surprise, but the look on Oikawa’s face was conflicted. 

“You can't make me wear that,” he said, scrunching his nose up as he looked down at the skirt Tsukishima was holding out to him. “I'm above this. I'm… I’m…” he grasped at straws for excuses, his expression haughty but his eyes fixed on the skirt, obviously betraying his act. His body betrayed him as he reached out for it before yanking his hand back and turning his nose away in faux disgust. 

Suga watched as Tsukishima’s grin spread wider, nearly feral as he carefully calculated what to say next to make Oikawa give in. 

“I'll wear the one you picked out if you--”

“FINE.” Oikawa interrupted, pretending to be annoyed as he snatched the skirt from Tsukishima and tossed the flower print one at him in exchange. He stomped off to the register, leaving Suga with the blond. 

“I can't believe you made him do that,” Suga teased, full of sarcasm. 

“I'm so horrible,” Tsukishima agreed, smiling fondly after the retreating brunet.

Suga loved them both, he decided, over and over again the more they all hung out together. It was rare to see Tsukishima so animated outside of their dates and especially with the wide range and difference in emotions both Oikawa and Suga brought out of him. He was smiling warmly at Suga now, and Suga leaned up to kiss him for it.

“Let's go,” he said, picking out a pink-peach colored skirt for himself. 

~~~

Suga had known that Tsukishima was mostly made of Leg, having seen him without clothes on many times, but the skirt… made it something else. His legs seemed longer somehow: skinny yet defined in such a way to make him look like a model, even if he had to bunch up his boxers to keep them from showing. 

Oikawa had a different deal going on. He was perfectly proportioned, legs shapely and muscle hard and built, yet with skin soft and creamy that didn’t even lose its healthy glow under the greenish hue of the skirt. 

Suga felt out of place with his two boyfriends looking absolutely sexy in their skirts and him feeling… average. But as he emerged from one of the mall bathroom stalls wearing his skirt, both of the other boys were captivated. 

“Suga-chan… this…”

Tsukishima tried to clear his throat, turning to look away as he grumbled, “That’s illegal.”

Suga started feeling self-conscious and crossed his ankles, feeling his face warm in embarrassment. “What are you guys talking about?” 

Oikawa fell to his knees in front of him and Tsukishima put a supportive hand on the fallen troop’s shoulder. “Please,” he struggled to say. 

“Oh my god, get up, we’re in public--” 

“Your _thighs_.” 

Suga wasn't very built; his thighs weren't solid like the other two's’, not for lack of trying, but his body just didn't show muscle as well even though he had practiced just as much as the rest of the team. Hell, he might’ve gotten even less muscular from not playing during the current semester to focus on his school work.

Tsukishima couldn't look away any further and let his eyes wander over Suga’s legs as Oikawa whimpered, bringing his hands out to slide up Suga’s nearly bare thighs and ruffling the skirt up to show more skin. He dipped his head forward to give the inside of one a few wet kisses before groaning and starting to suck a mark up near the line of Suga’s briefs. 

“Ah… Tooru, what are you..? Oh my god, not here--” Suga’s hands were hesitating in Oikawa’s hair, not sure to push the boy away or keeping him there as his he worked at the spot on his thigh. 

Tsukishima looked like he was caught between pulling Oikawa off or getting on his knees himself, licking his lips as he let Oikawa’s shoulder go, but instead brought his hand up to brush Suga’s cheek and kiss him thoroughly. 

Suga whined against the kiss, gasping as Oikawa did something else to his thighs and Tsukishima took his open mouth as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, drawing out more noises from the boy. 

Suga wouldn't have been able to take much more of that and was almost thankful when someone came into the bathroom at that moment, giving the three just enough time to separate before turning the corner to the stalls.

~~~

“I wanna go home,” Oikawa groaned, walking ahead of the two as they walked down the hallway from the bathrooms. 

“You just want to go home so that you can have your way with me.”

“Rude! It’s not just me, Tsuki-chan wants to too--” 

“Shut up,” Tsukishima cut in, faking a cough.

Suga looked up at the tall boy beside him and grinned; he still looked flustered, not being able to mask how turned on he was as well as the older two boys. He was red and looking away at the wall to avoid eye contact with his two honorary boyfriends. 

“You’re really cute, Tsukishima,” Suga said. 

“...hah?” He looked back, expression deadpan save for the blush on his cheeks. 

“Suga-chan’s right!” They exited the hallway and Oikawa slunk back to hook his arm around Tsukishima’s, smirking up at him as he walked uncomfortably close to the other.

“Stop it.” Tsukishima tried to shake Oikawa off of his arm but the setter only walked closer. 

Suga couldn’t bite down his smile and reached out to capture Tsukishima’s other arm. 

And then, Oikawa Screamed. 

“Tooru, what?!” 

“Photobooth!” 

“Jesus christ, no…” 

They were pulled by Oikawa to the very small photobooth that definitely could not hold three grown men. “We have to!” 

“No, we don’t.”

Suga just smiled.

“Please?” Oikawa pouted up at Tsukishima. 

“How are we going to fit in there?” 

Taking that as a ‘yes’, Oikawa squealed and got his money out to force feed into the machine. “We’ll figure it out! Go, go! Suga-chan, first!” He drew the curtain and pushed his boyfriend into the booth. 

Suga sat down on the bench, amusedly wondering about how this was going to play out. Tsukishima was shoved in right after, and Suga scooted over to make room. 

Oikawa joined them and it wasn’t going to work. Suga was pressed so far against the wall that it nearly hurt, but Oikawa was pressing buttons on the screen already.  
“Let’s readjust, this is uncomfortable.” Tsukishima stood up, hunching over in the short booth while trying not to moon his two boyfriends with his skirt. A shutter sounded. “Shit, did it already start?”

“Tsuki-chan, sit back down!” Oikawa urgently tugged at him. 

Tsukishima sat back down, half on both of their laps since there wasn’t enough room. Oikawa threw up a peace sign and Suga grinned. On their laps, Tsukishima was definitely too tall for his face to be in the frame as the shutter sounded again. 

“Suga,” Tsukishima said, quickly pulling Suga up and settling onto the bench himself as he moved Suga onto both of their laps instead. 

Pleasantly surprised, Suga just went with it and prepared for the next picture, maybe ‘accidentally’ squirming a bit to get comfortable. Oikawa, however, was not expecting Suga’s mostly bare thighs to be in his lap and was too flustered all of a sudden to pose. Tsukishima only smirked. The shutter sounded.

“One more! Let’s make it count since the other pictures sucked,” Oikawa snarked, snaking an arm around Suga’s waist as Tsukishima scooted closer to them. Oikawa made quick eye contact with the blond, nonverbally confirming a course of action to take before they both leaned in to kiss each side of Suga’s face. 

The shutter for the last picture sounded. 

Immediately, Tsukishima shoved Oikawa out of the booth before calmly helping Suga out and escaping, himself. 

Oikawa stood there before them, looking like he wanted to say something. He was tapping his foot and his hands were fisted by his sides, looking eager and frustrated at the same time. “You”--he began before stopping himself, his face reddening as he continued after his pause-- “you guys” --he huffed--“are teases. Especially Suga-chan. Shame on you.” And he turned away, turning his nose up with indignance and facing the machine as he waited for the booth to print their photos. 

“What did I do?” Tsukishima queried as Suga giggled beside him, knowing exactly what he himself did.

~~~

"Where to next?" Suga asked while looping one arm around Oikawa's waist and taking Tsukishma's hand with his free hand. 

Oikawa thought a moment before replying, "I know the perfect place."

"Oh? Where?" Suga grinned, squeezing a little tighter around Oikawa's middle. 

"Tsuki-chan knows~!" Oikawa dared a glance to the blond. "He quite agreed when I suggested the place earlier."

Tsukishima pushed up his glasses. "Please stop calling me that."

"Would you prefer if I called you Kei?" Oikawa asked, as a devious smirk spread on his face. 

At that, Tskushima flushed considerably. "Absolutely not." The blond then tightened his grip on Suga and towed him away from Oikawa, saying, "Come on, I know where he wants to go."

Oikawa was left boyfriend-less for a moment as he watched Tsukishima speed away, Suga jogging to keep up with his long legged companion. After watching the display for a moment Oikawa realized that maybe he too should go with them, after all, he was the one who wanted to see Suga in a particular outfit at the store in question. 

~~~

"Well." Suga stared up to the sign of the store Tsukishima had stopped him in front of and felt his stomach doing odd flip flops, while his palm began to sweat considerably even though he was no longer holding Tsukishima's hand. 

"Oikawa suggested it," Tsukishima blurted out, suddenly having cold feet. 

"And you agreed?" Suga didn't know which emotion was running through him at that moment: embarrassment, excitement, or maybe concern... he couldn’t put his finger on it, but took a hesitant step towards the store. "What can you even get for guys in here?"

"Nothing, except maybe cologne." Tsukishima nervously pulled at his collar before trying to compose himself in front of Suga to keep his cool.

"I see." Suga swallowed hard. "Should we wait for Tooru? What's taking him so long anyway?"

" I don't know." Tsukishima shrugged. "We should probably go inside before we start to look like pervs."

"...Agreed." Suga stood a little taller and took one step into Victoria's Secret before a sound halted him in his tracks. The sound was actually a human being, Suga belatedly realized, but in that split second it sounded like a cat screaming as it got run over. 

"Ohmygodwhatthehellareyoudoooooiiiiinnnngggggg?!!" Oikawa shouted, racing up to the boys. 

"Going where you wanted to go." Tsukishima crossed his arms over his chest. "This is where you pointed earlier."

Oikawa spluttered, "No!" He grabbed both of the boys and towed them one store over. "This is where I wanted to go!"

The store in front of them was sporting more clothing that was actually clothing and not nearly as scandalous as the previous store. The store was marked with bright bold green letters and the inside was a cheery blue. A scrubs store. 

"Why would you think I wanted to go in a women's overpriced underwear store?" Oikawa asked, obviously a little distressed. 

"I don't know, you seem like you're into that." Tsukishima shrugged. 

"Well actually-" Suga began turning to smile at Oikawa but was quickly silenced with a hand over his mouth. 

"Suga-chan, let's not in public, ok?" Oikawa pleaded.

Suga pried the hand off his mouth to ask, "Why? Tsukishima seems like he’s into that kind of thing too."

"So, scrubs!" Tsukishima immediately interjected to change the subject and marched into the store while Suga and Oikawa exchanged an amused glance before following after him. 

The store was filled front to back with scrubs, all varying by color, brand, style, and price. The clearance racks sat in the middle of the store and one wall was covered in scissors, watches, stethoscopes, sphygmomanometers, and hemostats. 

"Sugawara-san," Tsukishma began as he pulled on the pant leg of the nearest pair of scrubs, "you get to wear these soon, don't you?"

Suga smiled. "Well, I have to get into the nursing program first and if I get in by next spring, then, yes, I will be starting clinical rotations and wearing these."

"That's why we’re here!" Oikawa beamed. 

"But I'm not even in the program yet." Suga narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. 

"They’ll be for inspiration! And so you’ll have a pair when you do get in!" Oikawa pulled Suga close and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

"What if I don't get in, though..." Suga looked away from Oikawa, feeling insecure. Oikawa frowned; this wasn't the first time he had deal with his boyfriend feeling insecure about his academic abilities and he hated it every time, not because of having to deal with it, but because he just wanted Suga to feel confident because he believed in Suga for all that he was, and he knew that Suga could do it with his hands tied behind his back. 

"Hey." Oikawa tilted Suga's face back up towards him, kissing his nose before pulling back to look his boyfriend in the eye. "You are so smart and incredibly talented, I can guarantee you will get in."

A small smile started at the corners of Suga's lips. "You think so?"

Oikawa pressed a smiling kiss on Suga's lips. "I know so."

Tsukishma cleared his throat. "Will you two stop being gross in public for five seconds?"

"Aw, Tsuki-chan," Oikawa teased, "you’re just upset that you haven't gotten a kiss in a while."

"No." Tsukishma said, which wasn’t not a lie, but... he attempted to make his way further into the store before Suga managed to catch his upper arm, catching him before he could escape.

"Come here." Suga tugged on Tsukishima and it didn't take long for the blond to give in and fall into his honorary boyfriends. Suga tugged him down and once Tsukishma was at a suitable level, both Suga and Oikawa pressed sloppy kisses to each of Tsukishma's cheeks. 

"There! Now you are just as gross as us." Oikawa lightly patted on Tsukishima's cheek and the blond only rolled his eyes. 

"No love," Oikawa sighed. 

"Keep telling yourself that," Tsukishima stated and caught the corner of Oikawa's mouth in a quick kiss and kissing Suga’s forehead. “And you’ll make it into the nursing program. Don’t believe anything otherwise.”

Oikawa was stunned silent for a moment before giggling at the unexpected kiss. Looking over to Suga, who seemed a lot more sure of himself after Tsukishima’s reassurance, he asked, "So what kind of scrubs do you have to wear?" 

Suga spun around and spied the inside of the store. "We have to wear all white."

"All white?" Oikawa looked appalled. "What if you spill something... or a patient has to like... bleed or something?"

“If someone has to bleed.” Tsukishima smirked and walked into the back of the store leaving Oikawa to narrow his eyes after him.

"It's so we stand out and it's supposed to represent transitional all white nursing uniforms from way back when," Suga explained while scanning the store, ignoring Tsukishima’s remark. 

Tsukishima returned, holding a pair of offensive pink scrubs with purple and pink lipstick marks all over them and smirking. 

“No way in hell.”

~~~

Oikawa had paid for Suga’s scrubs, ignoring his boyfriends protests as they made their way out of the store with Tsukishima in tow. Adjacent to them, someone was leaving Victoria’s secret at the same time and Suga stopped and called out their name in surprise.

“Akaashi?” Suga blinked, recognizing the boy that had a pink and white strapped bag resting on his forearm as he tried to discreetly walk away, but stopped in his tracks as his name was called.

Akaashi slowly turned his head like he was in a horror film, realizing there was a monster in the room with him.

“Ah… what a coincidence, Sugawara-san,” he greeted, “Oikawa-san, Tsukishima-kun…”

“Mm,” Tsukishima replied, eyes pinned to the bag the other was holding. 

“Whatcha got there, Ace-Handler-chan?” Oikawa was not tactful in the least, but that was one of the reasons Suga loved him. He always said what was on everyone’s mind.

Akaashi’s face paled and he hesitated, shifting his eyes to the left before replying, “...A gift.”

“Oh? I didn’t realize you had a girlfriend. Is it your anniversary? That’s really sweet of you,” Suga gushed, smiling wholeheartedly even though he had Akaashi on facebook. He wasn’t in a relationship.

Akaashi was sweating.

“It’s… yeah. It’s her birthday…” 

Oikawa’s habit of digging up dirt on people actually rung a bell in Suga’s head as he remembered the fact that his boyfriend had found Akaashi’s well hidden tumblr once. It involved himself and lingerie, and that’s all Suga needed to know, not wanting to see any of the pictures in respect to Akaashi’s privacy as Oikawa browsed through on his own.

Beside him, Oikawa was buzzing and Suga wasn’t sure how to stop the boy from what he was about to say next.

“Nyakaashi-chan,” Oikawa drew out the boy’s tumblr URL, giving Akaashi a knowing look. “Is that for your blog?”

“M-My…” Akaashi looked shocked for a moment before collecting his composure, face blank again as he dropped the handle from his forearm to his hand and clutched tightly at the bag’s handles. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He was blushing if you squinted though, and his gaze shifted down to his feet as he shuffled them uncomfortably, obviously embarrassed by the situation.

“... Blog?” Tsukishima asked, out of the loop and Suga shushed him with a look. He felt bad for Akaashi, having Oikawa out him like that, and was about to open his mouth to apologize to the other setter before the boy stepped close to the three of them, looking the other way as he murmured, “I’ll post pictures tonight if you… want to see.” He visibly swallowed, avoiding their eyes as he turned on his heel and left them there, standing in shock as they watched him leave.

“I need to go home,” Oikawa’s voice was strained, “immediately.” 

“Me too.”

“I… same.”

**Author's Note:**

> @MissyShadix @roymeowstang on twitter we desrve death,  
>   
> also next part was gonna be skype akaashi x oitsugatuski smuT but we've done a good job at keeping thison the border of T and M and didnt know if we should take that Leap ,


End file.
